Tale Of The Studio Ghost
by Creativity Is Wonder
Summary: Some people believe in ghosts, some don't. Sonny is a believer and the randoms are unlucky as they have to put up with it. When Sonny tells her cast mates that the studio is haunted, they don't believe her. Instead, they get Chad and get there own back by scaring her into what she thinks is real. Based on the episode from JONAS called "Tale Of The Haunted Firehouse".
1. Do Ghosts Exist?

**Authors Note: Well it's been nearly two weeks since I have updated anything so I thought I better get back in the swing of things. Even though Halloween has past, I thought, Why not re-write and edit this story? It now has more detail and is not all speech like it was before. That was just really bad and quickly typed up but it took me about half an hour just to edit this first chapter. I'd like to let you know that anyone you haven't heard of before or anything like the ghost in this story, belongs to me, they are original characters. Well, the ghost doesn't really belong to me as I used the description from the one in the program episode that this is based on but I just changed the name so the character description actually belongs to Disney Channel, I only changed some of it.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

Sonny and Tawni were currently standing beside Sonny's dressing table looking threw a box of strange objects. Sonny had recently taken an interest into ghosts and wanted to find out if they were real or not. She was sure they were, but she had bought some equipment from a store down town, just encase.

"What is all this stuff?" Tawni asked as she held up a few objects which she had taken out of the box.

Some of the objects were big, some were small. And others had various different sounds and noises coming from them such as beeping and energy waves.

"Well" Sonny began as she took the beeping object from Tawni's hands and placed it back into the box. "I went down to this store and bought some tracking equipment, I want to prove to you that ghosts are real"

Sonny thought for a moment and then raised her figure slightly, indicating that she remembered something. "I read something in one of the books I bought, There is a ghost here in this very studio" She told Tawni.

"Ghosts, really?" Tawni asked as she placed her hand against her forehead. At the moment, she was not quite proud of Sonny's actions. "Please tell me you kept the receipts".

"Tawni, won't you listen?" Sonny asked, wanting to share as much information as possible. "I am trying to tell you that we have a ghost here in the studio, It's all here in the book" She stated as she picked a book from the box and held it up in front of Tawni's face.

"Ghosts, gules and cleanest hot dog stand of LA" Tawni read aloud from the book that Sonny had just shoved in her face.

As if nothing could get more annoying for Tawni, the boys, Nico and Grady walked into the dressing room and sauntered over to where she and Sonny where standing. Tawni was not very happy to see her as she had a "Crisis" on her hands but it was not as if she could just tell them to go away. Well she could, but they would never listen. She decided to put having them there to good use and asked for there opinion on the situation.

"Nico, Grady, please tell Sonny that there are no such thing as ghosts" Tawni said she put down the book that she had realized she was still holding. She received no answer.

Tawni sighed and then mumbled a "Never mind then" under her breath.

"It's kept track of every paranormal event in LA plus all of the chocolate bars" Sonny said matter-of-factly, not having realized that Nico and Grady were standing right next to her.

"Seriously Sonny, the receipts, hand um over" Tawni said as she put the palm of her hand out infront of her, awaiting for the receipts she had asked for.

"According to this the studio is haunted by the ghost of actress Jenna rose" Sonny read from one of the books she was holding in her hands at that precise moment.

Grady was going through the box and playing with some of the gadgets that it held, he became quite disappointed though when Sonny took them from him and back in the box.

She then continued to talk from where she left off, "Who died unexpectedly at the age of a hundred and three" Sonny said again, read aloud. Not actually caring if anyone was listening or not.

Grady then got bored and started to play with a pair of goggles that he had found lying around on Sonny's dressing table.

"Sonny ghosts do not exist, Nico, please talk some sense into her" Tawni said as she looked at Nico.

"Dude... You look sick in night vision" Grady said at he hovered around Nico looking at him with the goggles on. "Sonny where'd you get these?" He asked as he moved around a bit. "I'm never taking um off"

"Actually, from the Ghost Outlet, check out this ghost came!" Sonny beamed excitedly as she picked up the camcorder and turned it on.

Grady, who still had the goggled on, waved at the camera and gave a goofy grin.

"If there is a ghost in this room, the camera will detect it" Sonny said as she moved about with the camera in her hands.

"Gurl, that's just a regular video camera" Tawni said as Sonny hovered the camera over her face.

"Nope!" Sonny said, popping the "p". "It costs three times as much as a regular camera costs, plus it has a little ghost sticker" Sonny said as she pointed to the small circle sized sticker which was placed at the side of the camera.

"Nico, I can see you under wear" Grady said as he looked Nico up and down with the goggles on.

"Those aren't X-Ray goggles!" Nico said matter-of-factly

"No… your pants are riding a little low, my friend" Grady stated as he took the goggles off and placed them back in the box.

Nico pulled his pants up embarrassed. He then looked around and made sure nobody else saw.

"Actress Jenna Rose , you can haunt but you can't hide!" Sonny said as she moved the camera about the room.

"Look! " Sonny gasped and hovered the camera over her cup.

"What?" Nico asked.

"5 minutes ago my orange juice was full, who drank it? A thirsty ghost perhaps?" Sonny asked dramatically.

"Sonny this is my juice, yours is over there" Tawni pointed across the table to where Sonny's juice was.

"oh" Was all Sonny said and then continued to move the camera about. Lets just say she was filming everything that was happening.

"Hey guys" Marshal walked in with Zora beside him.

"Marshal will you please tell Sonny that the So Random! Set is not haunted" Tawni asked or just said.

"What? What happened? Did you see the ghost?" Marshal asked frantically and rather quickly.

"What do you mean the ghost?" Nico asked him suspiciously.

"Uh, Zora… why don't you go and see if Josh has any more of you guys fan mail?" Marshal asked Zora.

"Sure... BOO!" Zora said into the camera and then she left.

"Okay look, when Mr. Condor bought this place; there was this legend that some ghost haunted the place… " Marshal explained to the cast.

"I knew it!" Sonny pointed out.

"Marshal why didn't you ever tell us?" Grady asked him.

"Well, there's no such thing as ghosts… and I was afraid that he would condemn our souls for eternity if I told on him.."Marshal said nervously.

"it's okay if you're scared… I mean look at me! I'm scared speechless! But, I'm still gonna prove that this place is haunted! With the mighty Ghost Cam" Sonny said, shaking.

"Isn't that just a regular video camera?" Marshal asked, edging towards Tawni.

"Well Apparently, it's got a ghost sticker on it!" Tawni explained.

"Please tell me you kept the receipts" Marshal said as he placed his hand against his forehead like Tawni had done earlier.

"She didn't" Tawni said quietly.

"The guy in the shop said I didn't need one" Sonny argued.

"Okay..." Marshal said.

* * *

**End Note: There it is! The first chapter! others might be up soon, not sure when though. I will need to find time when I'm not busy with homework and so on. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think :D.**

**Random Fact: When snakes are born with two heads, they fight each other for food.  
**


	2. Someone Else Knows

**Authors Note: Well... here is chapter two! It didn't take as long this time, but it still took a while. I don't actually know what to say. I'm going to stop babbling because I really have nothing at all to say and I am just typing for the sake of it now so that I can make this chapter reach 1,000 words. Oh well... hopefully this will do the trick.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

Later on that night, Sonny was still walking about the studio with her "GhostCam" trying to find any evidence that shows that there had been ghosts close by. So far, she had found none. Meaning she was a step closer to realizing that ghosts aren't real, but she wasn't going to give in. Not yet anyway. Right now, she was going to keep on looking.

"Ghost tracker Sonny here" She said as she walked about carrying the camera in her hands. "Reporting live on the dead, from inside me dressing room!"

She walked around her dressing room moving the camera in different angles and positions before speaking again. "The GhostCam shows no signs of ghosts, making my dressing room a ghost free zone. Lets keep looking!"

Sonny then walked out of her dressing room that she shared with Tawni, camera in hands, and made her way into the prop house where she suspected that everyone would be.

She whispered in a hush tone, "We'll do a detailed analysis of the sarcophagus and check for any ghost droppings" She then walked over to the sarcophagus and opened the door, revealing Zora.

"Get out of my face please..." Zora said as she made hand motions, showing Sonny away.

"All clear" Sonny whispered into the camera and then walked away from the sarcophagus.

"There must be a ghost here, There is no way that Nico and Grady could lift those weights all by themselves" Sonny said as she hovered the camera over Nico and Grady who were as she said, lying down doing some weight lifting.

"Very funny!" They both said in unison as they continued to lift the heavy weights.

"Very funny" They said in unison.

Sonny turned away from them, hearing a knock from the door. "The ghost must be knocking on the from door" She said as she looked at the closed prop house doors.

"What kind of lame ghost would knock?" Zora asked as she walked out of her sarcophagus, wanting to know what all the commotion was about.

"Maybe he was raised right" Sonny whispered into the camera, not caring if she she looked like a complete weirdo. "When she was alive!" She gasped as she stared at the door.

The knocking on the door kept getting louder and louder so eventually, three of the randoms went to open it. Those randoms being Sonny, Tawni, and Nico.

"Hey Chaddy, what are you doing here so late?" Sonny asked her blonde haired, blue eyed boyfriend who was standing at the prop house door, leaning against the wall as if trying to act "cool" but in all honesty, he just looked bored out of his mind.

"Hey guys"Chad said happily as he stepped into the prop house. "First of all, ever heard of this knew thing, when someone knocks on the door, you answer it?" He asked, his eyes gazing and Tawni. "And secondly, can't I come and visit my girlfriend?"

"Well... We are looking for ghosts" Nico said out of the blue, wanting to go and talk to Grady.

"Oh I remember, Sonny told me something about that" Chad said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"No... I didn't" Sonny said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Where you spying on us again, getting ready for your cast to pull another prank?" Tawni asked him, wanting to know what he was up to.

"No... I have people to do that for me" Chad stated as he popped his collar.

"Whatever" Nico said, having already been annoyed by Chad's act.

"So, did you find out about the ghost of Jenna Rose?" Chad asked them all, Grady now having joined them.

"You knew?" Sonny asked her boyfriend, quite surprised. Shocked even.

"Yeah... So I decided to do a bit of research and guess what I found out..."

"There are no such thing as ghosts" Tawni said into the camera.

"Ah contraire, my friend. According to this book..." Chad said as he help up a book that said " ghosts, gules and cleanest hot dog stands of LA".

"That's the same book I have!" Sonny said excitedly.

"Ghost book wear house?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Life time member!" Sonny jumped up and down.

"Okay, anyway it says that the ghost of actor Jonny Price will return to this studio on the anniversary of his death, which is tonight..." Chad said dramatically.

" And I'm guessing it told you when she was going to show up?" Zora asked,

"Yeas... 9:15ish" Chad said flipping through the book.

"What time is it now?" Sonny asked, looking at Tawni.

"9:12ish" Tawni said as she looked at her pink sparkly expensive watch.

They all heard a noise and to were a rocking chair was moving back and forward by itself. Sonny screamed.

"The wind blew the rocking chair when we opened the door for Chad" Tawni pointed out.

"Uh Tawni, We don't have a rocking chair" Nico said.

"Maybe the ghost is rocking a baby ghost" Grady said.

Sonny was about to scream.

"Don't scream, you'll wake up the baby ghost" Grady said.

They turn and see all the sofas and chairs piled on top of each other.

"Who put the chairs on top of each other?" Sonny asked.

"Go ahead" Grady told her, already knowing what she was about to do, having heard it do meant times before.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sonny screamed.

"Okay, let's not do anything foolish. I say we… run into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and hide!" Chad said quietly.

* * *

**End Note: Thank you fore reading. Please review, hopefully more chapters will be up soon.**


	3. Tracking Them Down

**Authors Note: As you can see, I could not be bothered editing this chapter. There are about two more chapters after this, or one. I can't remember. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

They all run into the dressing room.

"Quick grab the Electro Magnetic Field Meter!" Sonny said.

"Got it" Chad said as he held it up."Wait isn't this just like a portable GPS?"Chad asked.

"A GPS for ghosts! See, it has a little ghost sticker on it!" Tawni said as she pointed to the ghost sticker.

"Oh, now you believe in the ghost stickers?" Sonny asked.

"Let's just get this ghost on tape, all right " Tawni said as she took the thing from Chad, turned it on and then gave it back.

It then started beeping.

"It's tracking something" Chad said.

"It's tracking the way to the ghost!" Nico shouted.

"In eight feet head due east" The GPS said.

"East, It's that way" Chad said as he pointed to were it was.

"I think we should go this way" Nico pointed south.

"Head due east" The GPS said.

"People it wants us to go east!" Sonny said.

"I don't think its right!" Nico said.

"This This isn't a big prop house you know! Do you wanna find your ghost or not?" The GPS asked.

"Chad, was there any other information on this ghost?" Zora asked Chad.

"Yeah lets see It says he loved chilli soup and plaid socks and had a dog named Soupsocks and is coming back at midnight to take over someone!" Chad gasped.

"Tawni take the camera" Sonny said.

Tawni took the camera and Sonny stood beside Chad.

"What do you mean, boyfriend?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Yeah it says he will lock someone in the kitchen, and take over there body until he can once again bean actor, oh and he wore a belt and hat like that's crazy" Chad said.

"Then, then were okay, there's no kitchens in the studio, we're safe!" Sonny sighed in relief.

"Eh Sonny what about the kitchen in the cafeteria?" Tawni asked.

"Darn it! I forgot about that!" Sonny said.

"Well If you see a ghost wearing a belt and a hat, make sure you run for your life" Chad said.

The GPS beeped.

"Proceed ten feet straight ahead" It said.

"10 feet ahead, that's the cafeteria!" Zora shouted.

"I'm not going in there" Sonny backed away and hid behind Chad.

They then here a wolf howl.

"I don't think that's Mr Condor's dog, besides we are the only ones here" Sonny said.

"Do you think it was soupsocks?" Chad asked.

"RUN!" Nico shouted.

They all ran into the cafeteria.

"Get in, Get in!" Sonny said as she closed the doors.

"Now all the lights are off!" Grady said.

"Did you guys just feel that?" Chad asked. "It just got really cold in here"

"The temperature just drop 40 degrees in this one spot!" Zora said.

"Do you know what that means? The temperature has just gone from kind of normal... TO PARANORMAL" Sonny said dramaticaly.

"Guys... we are in the kitchen" Grady said.

"You have reached your ghostenation" The GPS said.

"its okay guys, just stay calm. If we all stick together, we'll be fine! Here, give me the camera!" Sony said as she took the camera.

"Good idea, right Chad?" Nico asked. No answer. "Chad?"

Sonny moves the camera around the room.

"He's gone" Sonny said sadly.

They then hear the door lock so they all run over to it. They try and open it but it's no use.

"Were locked in!" Grady said.

"The ghost of Jonny Price locked us in and he stole Chad!" Nico gasped.

"AHHH!" Tawni screamed.

"Sorry Tawni, the thermometer is kind of pointy" Sonny said as she help up the thermometer.

They continued to bang on the door.

"CHAD!" They all shouted.

"LET US OUT!" They continued shouting like that for a while.

Now Nico was filming.

"We have to rescue Chad or it's the end of the rivalry and Sonny and Chad's relationship" Nico said.

"Chad's been ghostnapped and all you can think about is the rivalry That's kind of selfish don't you think?" Grady asked. "Wait doesn't your friend Steve hate us?" He asked.

"You don't think actor Jonny Price will try and steal my body, do you? I mean, look I'm a girl! It doesn't work that way!" Tawni yelled.

"You can't have any of us Actor Jonny Price! By the powers of the world of the living I command you to… set us free!" Grady said.

Nico tried to open the doors. "Nothing!" He sighed.

"Pretty please!" Sonny said into the camera. (She was filming again)

Nico tried the door and it opened. "I guess he was raised right" Nico said.

"Quick to the ghost free safe zone!" Sonny shouted.

* * *

**End Note: Thank you fore reading. Please review, hopefully more chapters will be up soon.**


	4. It Was Just Another Prank

**Authors Note: Here is the last chapter! Please review it. Sorry for mistakes and lack of description, I am really tired now and can't be bothered, it is only 6:30pm here but I have been up since 2am this morning and could not fall back asleep. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

They all run to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room screaming.

"Ghost tracker V-log, Chad's been ghostnapped. I don't know if the others made it back to the safe zone. I haven't heard anything, so I must assume that they're dead." Sonny said into the camera.

"I'm right here!" Nico said as he appeared beside Sonny. "And out of respect for Grady, I won't start selling his stuff until tomorrow" He adds.

"I can hear you!" Grady said.

"Grady's alive! out of respect for Zora, I won't start selling her stuff until tomo-"

"I'm here!" Zora interrupted him.

"GRRRRRRRR"

They all screamed.

"Sorry guys, I found this cool ware wolf mask and I wanted to put it on" Nico said.

"And you felt compelled to put it on now?" Zora asked.

"Ugh, I wanted to cut the tension... plus my face was kinda cold" Nico said as he put his hand to his face.

"I told you, didn't i? I told you the studio was haunted! Now Chad;s gone and I'm scared!, Terribly, horribly scared!" Sonny said, laughing and crying.

"Sonny, your freaking us out" Nico said as he looked into the camera.

"I'm freaking you out? Huh which one of us just a ware wolf mask on?" Sonny asked him.

"Tension cutter" Nico said.

"You guys, the book says that if we don't find Chad by midnight… she'll be gone forever!"Zora said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Okay I distinctly remember Chad saying that, so don't go all "Why didn't you tell us" on me" Zora said.

"Okay, so what can we do to lour the ghost of Actor Jonny Price out into the open? Any ideas?" Sonny asked.

"Well, what do you lour a ghost with?" Tawni asked.

"Breadcrumbs" Nico said smiling.

"Those are for birds!" Sonny said. Nico's smiles fades.

"Ooh milk and cookies!" Grady said.

"Those are for Santa!" Zora said. "Wait! The book said that he chilli soup and plat socks!" She added in.

They all ran to the kitchen and started going through the cupboards.

"Where do they keep the soup?" Tawni asked.

"I don't know, What time is it?" Zora asked.

"Uh" Sonny looked at at the clock. "It's two minutes past twelve" Sonny said.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted/asked.

"Oh wait, no. that's the clock that's 11 minutes fast." Sonny remembered.

"Sonny!" Tawni shook her head.

"So its 11:51, we're running outta time. Where's all the soup?" Zora asked looking about the room.

"The soup is in the closet behind you!" The GPS said.

"Okay!" Grady said.

"Nico come here, take the camera!" Sonny gave the camera to tawni.

"Okay" Nico agreed.

Sonny walked to the closet and opened the door. There was a skeleton wearing a hat and belt with a tin of chilli soup in it's hand.

"Aww thank you" Sonny said and closed the door.

She than starts to uncontrollably gasp.

Tawni opened the closet door and screamed, closing it again.

"Well everyone has things they'd rather keep private" Nico said.

Nico then opened the door and looked inside the closet. " It's the skeleton of Actor Jonny Price!" Sonny shouted.

Everyone started screaming and ran back into the prop house. They see a shadow and close the door.

"What do you think that was?" Sonny asked.

"A hideous ghost monster? That wasn't from the book that was just my gut instinct" Grady said.

"Do you think it can get us in here?" Tawni wondered.

"I don't know, I think we'll have to live in here forever! I choose that corner" Sonny pointed to the corner she chose.

"Eww well I'm not living in here, Nico's deodorant is already starting to wear off" Tawni moved away from Nico.

"My deodorant was designed to make me smell like a tropical rain forest while being chased by girls, not by ghosts!" Nico pointed out.

"Well, one of us has to go into the hallway and see if the coast is clear!" Tawni said very quietly.

"Not it!" Zora backed out.

"Not it" Tawni said.

"Not it!" Nico and Grady said.

"Well I guess I'm going then" Sonny said scared.

"Okay, first we'll have to tie this rope around you. The ghost can't get your mortal body… " Zora explained.

"Tug on the rope and we'll reel you back in." Tawni smiled.

"Are you sure we play another game of 'Not It'?" Sonny asked.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"There has to be trick to this game!" Sonny said.

Sonny tied the rope around herself. "Okay, here I go..."

They all push her into the pitch black hallway outside the prop house.

"Everything seems fine and in pla" Here's a growling sound. " Reel me in! Reel me in!" Sonny screamed.

"That's not the signal we agreed on." Grady shouted.

"Real me in Grady!" Sonny pleaded.

The all ran into the prop house were a bright light was being shone on a skeleton wearing a costume.

"AHHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran into a prop closet.

There was another skeleton there holding a broom. They screamed and ran again. Then there were two more.

Tawni stopped everyone. "Okay that is the fastest moving skeleton I have ever seen"

"Let's go to the safe one!" Sonny yelled.

They all ran to the prop house.

"Ghost Tracker V-log number 2. I made it back; because it's too dangerous to go in the hallway I'm going to assume I'm the only survivor!" Nico said into the camera.

"I made it!" Sonny and Tawni yelled.

"Good, your alive! Did the other two make it?" Nico eyed them.

"We made it" Zora and Grady yelled.

"Did you bring the chilli?" Nico asked.

"Check!" Sonny held up the chilli.

"What time is it?" Tawni asked everyone.

Sonny looked at her watch. "We're too late!"

"What?"

"Oh, that's right. My watch runs 11 minutes fast too. It says its 12:06" Sonny pointed out.

"Okay, that means it's 11:55 we still have time!" Zora stood up.

"So, one of us has to lour the ghost with the soup! Not it!" Tawni yelled

"Not it"

"not it"

"not it"

"Aw man, I guess I'm it..."Sonny said, taking the can.

Sonny rolled the can into the hallway and everyone waited.

"Actor Jonny Price, if you're hear give us a sign…" Sonny whispered

They all hear noises coming from the kitchen. They all run to the kitchen and gasp.

"He's making smoothie smoothie's" Sonny yelled.

"It's 2 minutes until midnight; somebody has to ask her where Chad is!"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Oh come one!" Sonny walked forward. Nico grabs a broom.

"STOP!" Said a very low male voice.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sonny screamed.

"Stop screaming!" Said the voice. Sonny stopped screaming

"Now put the broom down" The voice continued.

"I don't have a broom" Sonny stated.

"Nico, put the broom down" The voice instructed.

"Nico put your spoon down" Sonny told him.

"Now, what do you want? Hurry up; I have a body to inhabit!" The voice said, clearly annoyed.

Nico and Grady push Sonny forward.

" uh… I want my boyfriend back! " Sonny demanded.

"You dare make the demands of a spirit, without the proper position of respect?" The voice went on.

"What position?" Sonny asked.

"Raise your right arm…" The voice said.

Sonny raised her right arm.

"Now extend your left hand!"

Sonny extended her left hand.

"Lift your right foot behind you!"

Sonny lifted her right foot and put it behind her.

" Now this part is crucial, spin your mortal body 7 times while hopping!" The voice added.

"You know, that voice kind of sounds like… Chad!" Sonny said, spinning and hopping.

"There's no more Chad, there's only Actor Jonny Price" The voice said dramaticaly.

"We're too late" Nico gasped.

"The ghost took over Chad's body" Tawni said.

"And now, Chad's gone… forever!" Sonny said still spinning.

"That's right… Chad's mine now, and I will-" The voice started laughing.

"I'm sorry; I can't help but laugh… " Chad kept on laughing. He walked to the rest of them.

Nico put the camera down but left it filming.

"Chad… is that you, and will somebody please get me a bucket?" Sonny asked.

"Of course it's me, and will you please stop that? " Chad asked.

Sonny stopped spinning, held her stomach and stumbles.

"I'm over here sonshine" Chad said. Pointing to himself.

"Oh" Sonny turned around to face Chad.

"We got so tired of hearing about the studio being haunted; we decided to get Chad help us teach you a lesson." Tawni smiled.

"Yeah, there's no such thing as ghosts" Nico went on.

"Oh you guys are mean; I can't believe you'd do this to me " Sonny frowned.

"Yeah, are you kidding? This was all some big joke? I can't believe you guys would put us through that!"

"Nico try nico" Grady patted Nico's back.

"He was in it too" Zora said.

"And so were we" Grady points to himself and Zora.

"I don't know what to say… except… that was awesome! I can't believe it! You did all that just to scare me? Aw guys, thank you. It means you really care" Sonny hugged them all.

"Okay..." Chad was confused.

"We'll take it" Nico smiled.

They all heard a low menacing laughter and broke the hug.

"That's okay guys; you can cut it out now… " Sonny shook nervously.

"That wasn't me" Chad stepped back.

"That wasn't me" Everyone else said.

"Well if it wasn't you, wasn't you, wasn't you, wasn't you, wasn't you, and it wasn't me… then who?" Sonny pointed to them all.

They all look into the corner and here the laughing again. They all scream and run back into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

Marshal and Josh the mail man appear in the video on the camera lying on the floor in the prop house.

Josh laughed into a bull horn.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone except Marshal and Josh scream.

"Your right Josh, this was a lot more fun than going to the movies with Ma" Marshal smiles.

"Thanks for the props Marshal" Josh thanks him.

* * *

**End Note: Thank you for reading.**


End file.
